warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Cats Against Excessive Mating
Owned by Phoenix. Greetings. This is the camp of Cats Against Excessive Mating. We're all loners from Clans who have seen too much repeated mating and we've formed this group. We welcome you to our camp. If you wish to join, leave a message on the talk page. Info They live in a forest near a lake (not the one the original Clans lived in), hunting mainly forest prey. They live in a camp similar to Ancient ShadowClan's. They have two leaders, deputies, medicine cats and MCAs. This group is normally kind, except for when toms repeatedly mate with she-cats. Clan Leaders: Grass - Light green tom with gentle blue eyes. Phoenix. Beetle - Green tom with red eyes and a dappled purple and gold tail. Phoenix Deputies: Viridian - Tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes. Phoenix. Timothy: Small coco-colored tom with very pointed ears, wide blue eyes and a long silky tail. Sky. Medicine Cats Concordia - Gold she-cat with blue eyes. Phoenix. Sharn: Black she-cat with purply eyes and a short tail. Sky. MCAs: Anthea - Light blue she-cat with green eyes. Phoenix. Rosie: Small dark ginger she-cat with creamy paws and facial blaze. Sky. Warriors Shadow - White tom with black streak around eyes and gray eyes. Phoenix. Trinity - White tom with black paws and blue eyes. Phoenix. Triad - White tom with black ears and tail, yellow eyes. He, Trinity and Shadow are self-appointed bodyguards to Grass. Phoenix. Silver - Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Phoenix. Glass - Silver tabby tom with brown eyes. Phoenix. Sunset - Orange she-cat with blue eyes. Phoenix. Glow - Dark orange tabby tom with gray eyes. Phoenix. Azura - Purple and black tom with blue claws and blue eyes. Phoenix Debesis: Bright ginger tom with one green and one amber eye. Mist Reta: Scarred russet she-cat with a white tail-tip. Mist Candle: Pale ginger she-cat dappled with gold, cream, ginger, and yellow. Mist Luke: Dark brown tom with tortoiseshell marks around his eyes. Mist Roleplay Center Current events: *Normal Life Always sign your posts. Thank you. Normal Life Grass bounded outside his den. "Today's going to be great, I can feel it!" ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharn, who was sitting nearby, purred in amuzement. "Glad you think so, Grass." she mewed. "It does look like a beautiful day." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 23:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Concordia sighed in amusement. "Grass, sir, do you need anything?" Triad meowed. "Can you, Trinity and Shadow lead a hunting patrol?" Grass asked. "Of course," Triad meowed, hurrying to get his brothers. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharn glanced at Concordia. "What's in the plan for today?" she mewed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 23:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm running low on peaches and some tansy. Beetle still hasn't recovered from his cold last moon," Concordia meowed, "so we're going to look for herbs today." ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharn nodded. "Do you want to go, or do you want me to? And should the apprentices go?" she asked thoughtfully. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 23:33, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I can go, and the apprentices can go if they wish," Concordia meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharn nodded. "I'll keep an eye on the others, then." she agreed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 23:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Concordia nodded and padded to Anthea and Rosie. "Do either of you want to go with me?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I can come." mewed Luke. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 22:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I can go as well," Anthea meowed. "Good. Let's go, then," Concordia meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 00:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luke stretched. "It's good to feel the sun on my back." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 03:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Concordia padded outside with Anthea following close behind. "It does," Concordia agreed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So where are we headed to?" Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 14:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We'll look for some peaches in the forest," Concordia responded. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "All right. I love the overripe ones!" he dashed off in a blaze of excitement to find another peach tree. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 14:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Concordia chuckled. Anthea hurried to catch up. "Wait up, Luke!" ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luke was circling the base of a peach tree, tasting the air. "Found one!" Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 15:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Concorida padded up. "Nicely done," she meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks. "I just followed the sweet smell." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 11:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Concordia climbed onto the tree and snagged a few peaches at their stems. ♥Phoenixfeather Happy Birthday to me!♥ 12:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luke took a bite out of a soft, mushy peach. "Mmm..." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 12:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Concorida smiled as she snagged another peach. "I think I have enough for a while," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather Happy Birthday to me!♥ 12:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay. Need some help carrying them?" offered Luke. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 12:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, please," Concorida meowed, slithering off the tree. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luke picked some peaches up in his jaws. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 12:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Concordia carried the rest of the load. "Let's head back," she decided. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Concordia led the way back. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:11, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Look what we found! Peaches!" mewed Luke. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 15:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grass padded out of his den. "Yay~" he purred. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Reta sniffed the peaches. "Mmm, delicious." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 15:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Special Group